Merry Rex-Mas
by RedShoeParade
Summary: Team 5D's is celebrating Christmas and Godwin's abandoned mansion. When Jack get's a present from Godwin is he really still alive? Caution: High amounts of DynamisticShipping.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Rex-Mas

Team 5D's were rushing around putting presents under the tree, wrapping presents, cooking, decorating and locating things. They were running out of time and were expecting Team Unicorn and Team Ragnarok to turn up.

"Jack, come on! Lift me up!" Yuusei whines staring up at the 5'6 tree

"No! It's not my fault you're a midget!" Jack says frustratedly tying a ribbon on a box.

"Jack! Lift him up or I swear I'll kill you!" Akiza screams from Jack's room.

Jack angrily grabs Yuusei by the waist and lifts him up. Yuusei quickly puts the decorations on the tree. Jack watches as Yuusei puts the star on top and drops him on the floor.

"Jack!" Yuusei yells.

"Ugh, Yuusei! Come try this!" Crow shouts leaning out the kitchen door.

Yuusei tries to step over all the decorations and presents that Akiza and the twins left. It was going to be the best Christmas party that the WRGP teams had ever been to...even if it took an eternity

"Mmmm." Yuusei says eating some of the pastry, "But Crow, you know you don't have to do this. I could just-"

"No! I'm going to help. Anyway, it'll give me a chance to cook for people other than you guys and my kids." Crow looks down at Yuusei (Crow's an inch taller) with a smile.

Yuusei slides back into the living room where Jean is loudly knocking on the door. Yuusei shoots around the house trying to get all the presents under the tree. Jack wraps the last present and runs upstairs to put it on the window sill and get the Santa-hats. Crow puts the last of the food on the table as Akiza grabs the twins and gets them downstairs. Jean has gotten Andore to smash his hand into the door by now.

"Merry Christmas!" Yuusei says opening the door.

"Ah, Yuusei! I didn't know if you where home!" Jean says cheerfully while doing the weird hand thing (if only Jean knew the evil he'd be unleashing)

"We're always home!"

Team Ragnarok pulls up. Harald is on his own motorcycle but Brave is riding on the back of Dragan's. Jack slides down the banister and crashes into Breo. The blond American (yes, Breo's American) just laughs. Jack lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of Breo's joy.

"Are you sure that it's ok for us to be in Rex Godwin's mansion? I mean the man is dead." Dragan says looking down at one of his presents.

"Yeah, it's fine." Jack says dusting himself off

"Then why do I have the feeling that something's going to happen?"

"You're just weird Dragan!" Brave giggles opening a present, "Let's just open some presents!"

Harald stumbles in with a bag of presents over his shoulder. He pours it out onto the floor and watches as Brave uses his magic eye power to put the boxes under the tree in order of name. Jack happily counts his presents and notices that he has one more than everyone else. It was labled 'To Jack, From Godwin'. Jack looks at it confused and goes to put it in his room. This was going to be a weird Christmas. Maybe even a strange end-of-the-year.

* * *

I'm hoping that I can finish this before New Year. I hope you will all enjoy this! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stares down at the present again. Should he open it? Before someone questions him he should move it.

"Jack, were are you going?" Yuusei asks looking up at Jack with his giant blue eyes.

"Nowhere." Jack says quickly before shooting up the stairs.

Jack looks at the window sill of his old room, the present he left out for Rex is gone. He sits down on his old bed and starts delicately unwrapping the present. A card lies on top of a lavender box.

"What has Uncle Rex left out for me?" He asks himself.

Jack opens the card. It has a picture of him with his dad and Rex. He remembers drawing it back when he was a kid.

"Strange...I thought I got rid of that..."

Jack opens the lavender box. It holds a white suit. It doesn't appear to one of his. It must be Rex's...but then again why would Rex send Jack his old suit?

"This looks like it's over twenty years old...but it's still nice."

The sound of Crow's angry footsteps on the stairs startles Jack. He didn't have time of that midget. He had to find Rex.

"Jack." Crow hisses.

"Yeah?" Jack looks up from his new suit.

"You've been gone for ten minutes! What took so long...wait...were did that suit come from?"

"I don't know."

"Jack, you are a horrible liar. Tell me."

"You won't believe me."

"Jack, we've seen everything from the undead to cyborgs. I think I'll believe anything."

"My Uncle Rex sent me this."

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here."

"We're going to be here until New Year."

"Ok...wait...do you want me to tell anyone?"

"Only Dragan."

"Ok."

"Crow..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for believing me."

"You're welcome...Atlas-Idiot."

Jack watches as Crow leaves. That bird-brain isn't that bad. As long as he tells Dragan everything will be fine.

"Hey, Uncle Rex, where are you?" Jack says looking up at the celling.

He hears a loud crashing noise. Then some swearing, probably Dragan's. Then more crashing. What is up with today?

Jack sighs and gets up. He walks down the stairs to see that the swearing one was actually Andore. It looks like someone managed to knock Yuusei off the balcony and Dragan fainted off the edge.

"Why were you guys even on the balcony?!" Jack asks staring down at Dragan and Yuusei.

"It was Harald's idea." Brave says

"Thanks." Harald hisses.

"Does it matter?" Jean asks

"What happened?" Jack asks with a sigh.

"Andore somehow managed to trip and fall into Yuusei." Breo explains, "And then Crow said something to Dragan...and this happened."

"Sorry." Andore shouts down to Yuusei.

"It's ok!" Yuusei shouts back up.

Jack jumps off the balcony (like Varon from DM) and lands right next to Yuusei. Jack picks Yuusei up and walks back to the house as Andore picks Dragan up. Jack puts Yuusei down and runs off again.

Jack runs back into his old room. His new suit has been folded for him. He sighs, this will take forever. The next few days will be hell.

"Come on Rex, just show yourself!" Jack cries lying back on his bed.

A bunch of paper snowflakes fall on Jack's head. Jack scowls.

"Does this mean that you are a ghost?"

Jack sits in silence as if waiting for an answer. It was all easier when he was working for Rex. Sure he had no friends and was forever alone but he had money and a life. This life is nice but some day he'd need a more financially stable life...

"Rex, please..."

Jack stares down at his hands and blinks with his stinging eyes. He should go to bed soon. He'd been staying up late every night worrying. Crow would laugh at him...no, not even the midget would be that cruel.

"Goodnight Rex."

Jack closes his eyes and falls asleep. Tomorrow would be easier...maybe harder.


	3. Chapter 3

The past few days have been uneventful and any hope of actually seeing Rex is fading. Jack looks down at the ground with a sigh. The 29th was only three days before the new year. At this rate Rex would never show.

The other two teams decided to stay until the New Year. Much to Jack's dismay he ended up getting Dragan and Andore as roommates. They are really girly though, Dragan is blow drying his hair and Andore is doing his nails.

"W-what are you doing?!" Jack asks.

"You have eyes don't you?" Andore doesn't bother to look up.

"Why are you doing it?!"

"If I don't then my hair will dry wrong." Dragan says picking up a brush.

"I don't think you need a answer." Andore looks down at the floor, "Did you just take a shower?"

"Yes...why?" Jack really hates Andore.

"Jean will be taking one now. You take your shower every day at seven. Jean takes his at nine. Also you take incredibly long showers."

Dragan puts down his brush and turns his head to stare at Andore. As the red headed duelist leaves the room, the other two duelist look at each other.

"Where did that come from?" Dragan asks.

"I don't know...maybe Andore is smarter then he acts." Jack gazes out the window.

"Whatever... Hey, let's go get breakfast!"

"Ok."

They walk into the kitchen to see Brave and Crow making pancakes. Brave is doing strange flipping tricks and Crow is doing flipping the pancakes the normal way.

Jean is leaning in a doorway with damp hair over his eyes. He looks kinda cute. Breo shoots down the hall and smashes into Jean. Andore walks over to his teammates and lifts them back up.

"Morning Yuusei." Crow says.

"Good mor- Did I actually sleep this long?" Yuusei brushes his hair out of his eyes and looks at the time.

"I told you not to stay up all night. Anyway, you're going to make yourself sick!"

"Sigh, I'll be fine."

Brave tosses plates onto the table. Jack waits for the crash. One plate misses the table. Right before it lands Dragan's eye glows and the plate floats back up.

Yuusei stares down at his meal. While the other boys are devouring their food Yuusei can't help but worry. Jack glares at Yuusei.

"Yuusei, what's wrong?" Crow asks.

"Nothing..." Yuusei starts eating.

After Jack eats he goes up to the roof. Rex always hated it when he went onto the roof. But it is safe up there.

Jack hums a tune to himself as he hears Dragan climbing out the window. The one thing they had in common is their love of heights. It was obvious that Dragan would go to the roof.

"Hey." Dragan says, his voice soft.

"I know you have god cards but I was wondering...do you actually believe in god?" Jack asks

"I don't know..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Jack stares dully at the tv screen. Crow and Brave are playing on a X-box, so that is really the only thing to do. In another room the sound of Team Unicorn having fun could kill someone. Harald and Dragan are arguing, as usual. And Yuusei is sitting in a corner silently..

"How much longer are you going to screw around with MY X-box?" Jack asks

"One more level." Crow says.

"Fine...but that's it."

The video game stops and the screen says, 'cannot read'. Jack smiles mentally reminding himself that he has to thank Rex. Brave and Crow sigh and turn the game back on.

Jack looks down at his watch: it's already nine p.m.. Jack yawns and closes his sleepy eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack wakes up on a sofa. He gets up and goes to take a shower. When he gets out Andore is folding clothes and Dragan is no where to be found.

"Good morning, Jack." Andore says.

"You're still not looking at me." Jack says with a sigh.

Andore looks up and blushes when he sees Jack's bare chest, "J-Jack..."

"Oh! I forgot..."

They stand in silence for a couple of minutes before Dragan walks in and laughs at them. Jack scowls before punching Dragan in the gut with a 'Super Atlas Punch'.

"Jack, that was unnecessary!" Dragan shouts before punching Jack with a 'Slightly Less Super Thor Punch'.

They get into a fight. But it is quickly ended by Andore, who punches then both in the face (Andore is huge) and then goes back to his folding. Dragan and Jack just look at Andore with amazement as he goes to give someone their laundry.

"There is definitely something wrong with Andore." Dragan says with a sigh.

"Yeah..."

Andore walks back in and continues folding. A shirt floats and before it does anything Andore grabs it. Dragan's eyes glows, Jack's arm glows and Andore passes out.

"What was that?" Breo shouts from outside.

Jack yanks on his clothes quickly before shouting, "Andore."

Andore wakes up and runs off. Jack and Dragan run after him. They end up in the attic.

"Why are we here?" Dragan looks around the dimly lit room.

"I don't know." Jack mutters looking around.

Andore pulls out a duel monster card and mutters something. He dashes back downstairs and into the basement; with Jack and Dragan trailing after him.

"This is starting to get annoying." Dragan grumbles.

"What is he doing with these duel monster cards?" Jack watches as Andore dashes back up the stairs.

Andore runs back into Jack's room and sets the cards on the counter. He then goes back to folding.

"What are...Earthbound Immortal...Andore, how did you know where these cards were?" Jack asks with a confused look on his face.

"Your Uncle told me...where is Jean?" Andore hands Jack his clothes.

"He's out...but Breo's here."

"Is everyone else out?"

"Yeah."

"How convenient."

"So why did he tell you about these cards?"

"He wants me to summon this one." Andore lifts up the Earthbound Immortal.

"Don't do that!"

Andore summons the Earthbound Immortal. The power goes out and because of the rainy afternoon they stand in darkness. At every strike of lightning Rex is visible.

"Uncle Rex!" Jack screams in shock.

"Director Godwin." Andore says without an expression.

"Hello. Did you miss me?" Rex says

Jack faints and is caught by Andore.

"Ah, you're awake." Andore says with a smile.

"You are acting like you are in love with me." Jack sighs.

"Maybe I am. I couldn't get you out of my head after our duel. Jean wondered what was wrong with me."

"He only has eyes for Breo, correct?"

"Yes, every time I try to hug or kiss him I am...I am shoved away."

"I'm sorry, love is a horrible thing."

"Only if you are unprepared."

Andore picks Jack up and carries him into the living room. Jack unhappily allows it.

"You need to sit down. I called your friends, they'll be back soon." Andore sits down and puts Jack on his lap.

"You truly act like you are in love with me... I actually like it. Don't stop." Jack snuggles into Andore.

"Have you ever been loved before?"

"No...well, Carly loves me...as does Stephanie...maybe Mikage..."

"Do they love you or want you?"

"They probably only love me for what I have...I mean _had_."

"Then let me show you." Andore pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Yuusei walks in and freezes. Crow walks into Yuusei and Dragan stumbles out of the basement.

"Jack! I fell into a hole-" Dragan freezes up also.

"What are you doing?!" Yuusei sounds angry.

"I'm sorry." Andore says setting Jack down and runs off.

"Yuusei!" Jack shouts running off after Andore.

Yuusei stands in shock. Jean was going to kill him. It was the worst thing he'd ever done to Jack.

And Rex wasn't finished with Jack yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack opens his eyes and sees a dark room. How did he get there? He looks around and sees Andore, he's unconscious.

"Andore?" Jack walks over to him.

"Ugh, hey." Andore opens his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...but I think it was a mistake summoning that card."

"What if you brought both Rex and Rudger back? I can deal with Rex but Rudger is a ass, he made Yuusei duel a kid!"

"I am sorry if I did but it is too late to change it."

"Why are you so much smarter then you acted before?"

"Jean wanted a fun game and if I made Yuusei worry then it wouldn't have been."

"But when you lost the duel you dueled Team Catastrophe you crashed and both you and Jean were put in the hospital."

"It was worth it...any way Breo wasn't hurt. He took good care of us."

"Ok..."

Andore looks at Jack and smiles. They need to get back but Jack is just so cute when he's scared. The 'King' would never admit to being scared. But, fear is inevitable and Jack constantly feels it.

"We need to get back." Andore stands up.

"No one's going anywhere." Crow walks into the room.

Jack stares at Crow, "Are you a Dark Signer too?"

"Maybe, Maybe not. Any way no one's leaving until Kiryu comes." Crow smiles.

"If you aren't a Dark Signer then you can't keep us here." Andore walks toward the door.

"We can't let you do that!" Kiryu drops from somewhere in the celling and kicks Andore in the face.

Andore and Kiryu start doing some sort of dance fight thing. Crow's smile grows bigger.

"Jack, let me explain something to you. I got rid of everyone else and when Dragan didn't go I shoved him through a hole. I made sure that you and Andore were completely alone. And then I waited for Yuusei to come back to catch you. I lead you here and I was the one who put this plan together! Now that you guys are here I can finally bring back my love...and his creepy-ass brother!" Crow kicks Jack to the ground.

Kiryu stops battling with Andore, "Damnitt Crow! Stop telling people our plan!"

"Sorry."

Kiryu steps away from Andore and simply tasers him. Jack let's out a sigh and texts Dragan quickly. Kiryu stares down at Jack in amazement...and kicks him in the chest. Jack being Jack passes out.

"Crow, you are such an idiot!" Kiryu slaps him.

"Owww! I'm sorry! I am not use to this!" Crow says.

"You've been working for Rex and Rudger since you were a child if I am correct."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I am evil...unlike you."

"Yeah, you're right...idiot."

"Cop-killer."

"Damnitt."

Crow gets Jack and sets him down next to Andore. Once Rudger bothers to turn up then Kiryu will get the last of his orders. Hopefully he'll get to kill Jack and everyone he cares about.

Anything can happen...anything can happen if Jack is involved. If Jack will be able to stop this will remain a mystery for now.

The one thing Jack didn't expect was his little brother betraying him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
The original idea of Crow being an evil dude was created by both me and IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor (I didn't ask permission, hehehe). So this chapter it dedicated to them! In all their loveliness (and angriness when they read this)! Happy New Years Eve!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's eyes widen as he notices were he is. He's been taken from the cabin and is now chained to the wall of the Dark Signer's layer thing. He looks around and sees Andore chained down to a table.

"Jack! Wake up!" Andore screams

"Are you ok?" Jack lifts his head up slightly.

"I won't be if they come back!"

"What happened while I was sleeping?"

"N-nothing."

They hear heavy footsteps. A few steps behind they hear soft footsteps. It sounded like there were three people in all.

"Are they coming back?" Jack tries to get closer to the door.

"I don't think so. Carly and Bommer aren't here and Rex took his brother and they left...so other than the bunch of robots/demonic creatures only Crow and Kiryu are here." Andore tries to break free. From the red marks on his arms it looks like he's been trying for a while.

They hear some screaming and then the door is kicked down. As it falls to the ground Andore takes note of that metal the door was. Dragan walks in with Harald and Brave trailing after him.

"Hey, I'm saving your ass." Dragan says proudly with a grin.

"What was with the screaming?" Jack stares at Brave, who quickly looks away.

"Ah, that was me...Loki told me too..." Brave looks at the ground and digs his nails into his arms as tears fall from his cheeks, "I'M SORRY CROW! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!"

"What happened? Is Crow ok?" Andore looks down at Brave in horror.

"I-I-I KILLED HIM! I'M A MONSTER! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Brave screams and scratches at his arms until they bleed.

Harald pats Brave on the head before going to rip Jack's chains apart with his hands. Brave sticks out one hand and Andore's chains unwrap themselves and tie Kiryu up.

"Crow? Crow? Crow?! CROW!" Kiryu cries staring down at Crow's corpse, "Brave, I know you did this. It looks just like Loki's handiwork. Is this what you do for a hobby?"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP."Brave says over and over.

"Is this you idea of a fun trick?! Some trickster you are."

"SHUT UP!"

Brave makes the chains wrap around Kiryu's throat. Harald goes to stop it but Dragan shakes his head. Kiryu screams out in pain as the chains dig in to his throat. Brave wraps the chains tighter and tighter until Kiryu gives one last blood curling scream and drops.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!" Brave screams, hurting himself again.

"Brave, come here." Dragan picks Brave up and turns to Jack, "Since the Bronies..."

"Not Bronies." Andore interrupts.

"Er...Team Unicorn. Since Team Unicorn has a high knowledge of bombs their outside. Once we get Rex and Rudger in here Breo will blow them to bits."

Jack walks over to Crow's dead body and takes the wallet out of the corpse's pocket. He opens in and notices there are 500 dollars in it. His smiles grows...and any respect Dragan had for him dies.

"Which one of them has the knowledge of bombs?" Harald asks.

"Breo...apparently he learned it as a child." Andore says lifting Harald up.

"Ah, thank you...as you know Brave and I aren't as fast as you guys."

Rudger and Rex calmly walk into the building. They freeze when they see the dead bodies.

"Showtime." Breo says into Dragan's headset, "One, Two, THREE!"

Dragan nods and they take slows down and end up behind everyone. They bomb beeps as Dragan, Harald and Andore run out.

Dragan looks around for Brave and notices that Brave must have slipped out of his grip. He looks around and sees Brave, still in the building, standing behind Jack.

"It's either me or you." Brave whispers shoving Jack through the door.

Dragan runs back to the building as it explodes. Jack and Andore grab Dragan and pull him back.

"BRAVE! BRAVE! YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!" Dragan screams.

"H-he saved my life." Jack stares into the flames.

"I-I was going to tell him I loved him."

The confused Breo runs down the path to where the others are standing, "Did it work?"

Jean quickly looks at everyone, "Where is Brave? Is Crow here?"

"They're both dead." Harald quietly says.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Andore cries, "If I got both Harald and Jack then this wouldn't have happened!"

"There's nothing you could have done" Breo walks over to Andore and holds his sobbing teammate.

Jack pounds his fist against the ground. He's about to cry when a figure emerges from the flames. He runs up to the figure and Brave drops into his arms.

"I have him!" Jack shouts running down the path.

"Now all we have to do is figure out where the hell we are." Dragan says.

Epilogue  
Brave wakes up in the hospital. It's there when Dragan and Harald confess their love to him...at the same time. The three end up having a...strange wedding a few months later.

Jack and Andore have a goodbye kiss before they head off in different directions. Andore goes to enter another championship with his team and Jack goes home.

Breo and Jean...do something. It involves Jean getting over his fear/hatered of women and Breo learning how to cook.

Crow turns up a few weeks later and explains that it wasn't exactly him...it was his Yami.

Yuusei...just isn't important.

End song  
Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan  
nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan  
nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan

I don't own Yugioh 5ds, Harald's hotness, Nyan Cat, or anything else but 'dis fic...and a couple others...an a computer...and a guitar...ect.

Hehe, how many of you cried when you though Brave was dead? I don't roll like that. No Brave deadie.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! From me and Team Ragnarok...who I don't keep in my closet.


End file.
